Blue Mage
Overview Not completely a mage, not even completely humane, Blue Mages are an unorthodox group of men and women who have taken up arts thought to be virtually forbidden among the general populous. Most notably, Al Abassi, and are thought to be innately attuned to this art, simply because of their passive ability to learn from the beasts and environment surrounding them. Blue Mages are those individuals who are capable of drawing out the innate abilities from all the beasts they encounter. Anything that they have seen, becomes their weapon, giving them an extraordinary arsenal of abilities that can leave any potential opponent simply awe-struck. A Blue Mage's abilities aren't simply "taught", for the arts of the beasts aren't easy in any sense to mimic. Blue Mages spend several years searching out beasts of all manner and kind, of all natures in several life-threatening attempts to gain access to a repertoire of abilities. Yet such a confronting nature, of both valor and foolishness is one that few are capable of carrying out. Thus; Blue Mages are commonly adventurers, who seek out opportunities within the wilderness at every turn, making only fleeting bonds unless they have a companion such as a Ranger alongside them. Blue Mages are those who don't strictly follow the principles of the conjuration of Aether. Though they indeed utilize it to conjure the abilities of the beasts they have mimicked, the process in doing so is an exact replica of the said beasts, only modified slightly to make the possible stances more humane. Therefore, these individuals aren't considered to be "mages" entirely, and are more akin to "mimes", as thought of by the general populous of sorcerers, because of the way their magic functions. Yet the risks to this magic are extremely dangerous, for to be capable of learning the skills of beasts, one must be capable of what could be classified as "self-harm". In a confrontation with the beast, one must willingly take damage, making it difficult to learn techniques from monsters of extreme power, thus causing many Blue Mages to be selective of the magic they wish to learn, which is commonly isolated to only a few types of monster, which increase their mastery over individual skills by a significant amount. Becoming a Blue Mage It is not suffice to say that an individual "becomes" a Blue Mage, for the requirements cannot be achieved through constant training, but rather, are achieved upon birth. When born, the said child possesses an innate curiosity, something that gives them the ability to adapt to various situations easily, gives them the ability to grow quicker than other children, and most notably, lets them explore the wild at their own free will. However; the potential of Blue Mages varies between potential children, and those who are human are noted to possess far more limited potential than children of Ronso or Al Abassi, simply because of their spirits being drawn to the wild from previous generations. Furthermore; few will recognize that a child has the potential to become a Blue Mage, because of the isolation of the said class, normally parents would go to expert Scholars and inquire on the unique potential of the said children, being one of the few ways to identify their children's talents. By then, the task of finding a master would come around, being one of the most difficult tasks within the career of a potential Blue Mage, simply because of the rarity that a professional Blue Mage would stay within a single area long enough to adopt such an apprentice. Because of this; many Blue Mages are self-taught, finding scriptures that they could possibly learn the hidden arts of Blue Magic from, and usually these are the most successful, because their unique interpretations of each art allow for unorthodox variations within the art, making most Blue Mages different from one another substantially. Upon the path of the Blue Mage, there are three skills they must learn before attempting to absorb the techniques of a monster. These being: Learn, Lancet and Assimilation. Though not necessarily learned in order, it is thought to be beneficial for the user if they are indeed refined in that manner, as each skill leads up to one another quite easily. *'Learn': Though a passive ability by nature, Blue Mages who are training in their abilities first essentially "learn how to learn". They do this through the means of various exercises, mostly mental in their ways. Attempting to recollect any information they gather, the amount of training this particular skill requires depends on the potential of the Blue Mage in question, making it a very unpredictable amount of training. However; the completion of this training is signified through the complete mimicry of another individual's voice and mannerisms, or any other test to determine the extent of the Blue Mage's learning effectiveness. *'Lancet': A skill thought to be unique to Lancers. It is a very difficult skill to learn, especially for those of the Blue Mage class. Because of their informality with touching Aether, to utilize this technique is highly difficult, and most amateur Blue Mages would not be capable of employing this technique. Learnt through constant trial and error, the Blue Mage trainee in question would commonly have to scour beyond his/her hometown to find scriptures or even those such as Lancers to gain the basic information of this technique. From here; the Blue Mage must learn to explore the actual purpose of this technique, which would only be possible once it is used against a monster of some sort, which most trainee's would do before moving onto the final technique of the Blue Mages (if they have knowledge of it). *'Assimilation': Likely the most difficult of the three skills to learn, simply because of the fact that knowledge of the skill is very rare to come by. Consequently, this skill is very rarely learnt by Blue Mages, with only few having the knowledge to perform this skill. Blue Mages can only "learn" this skill through one method, its application against a monster. There is no build up, but simply, assimilation. If the practitioner is successful in doing so, then they have mastered the skill, otherwise...they are likely dead, or permanently damaged. Abilities : The passive ability to learn is one that is enhanced extraordinarily by Blue Mages. Blue Mages are fully capable of an exceptional learning capacity, having shown to learn several concepts within a much smaller time-frame than that of other individuals. This ability is inherited from their birth, and they are capable of using it for the sole purpose of gaining strength. Through any bodily experience, Blue Mages are capable of processing the information and replicating it almost instantly, allowing them to effortlessly mimic monster skills and thus give them the plethora of skills that come under . However, this skill is also quite practical, as it can be used well in disguises, and reading scriptures, allowing Blue Mages to be quite knowledgeable about the world without having to travel it. : Assimilate is likely one of the most dangerous skills of a Blue Mage, and it gives them a very notorious reputation among those who have knowledge of them. Though extremely rare to find, few Blue Mages have said to possess the ability to assimilate a monster's energy within them, allowing them to take upon the traits of such a beast permanently. There is no practice in the use of this technique, nor is there any actual learning of it. It is simply done, whether conscious or unconscious, and once employed, cannot be done so again. : Lancet is an ability that was thought to be exclusive to that of Lancers. However; Blue Mages have a rather strange use for Lancet, as it assists in their "learning process" greatly. The ability to Learn can only provide so much, for if one attempts to learn a fatal attack, how will they ever apply it? Therefore, Lancet is an ability employed by any weapon, utilizing as a mean to channel the Aether constituted within an attack and thus allow the Blue Mage to Learn this ability without the need of gaining a fatal wound. In exchange, it becomes slightly more difficult for them to replicate the process, and takes a few trials to do so. : Blue Magic is an art that is thought to be very unorthodox, especially considering that it is classified as magic, though people such as Mysidians are quick to refute this, calling such magic derogatory and unworthy of the classifications. Blue Magic is the ability to employ Aether in the ways of the beasts. By mimicking the stances, collection, and formation of Aether in the manner of the beast, the Blue Mage is then capable of employing the said technique with their own personal touch to it. Thus, Blue Magic is an extremely diverse form of magic, possibly endless in its possibilities. However, to use such a magic requires much precision, accuracy and moreover, the ability to learn, which is within few. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job